


Christmas With the Killers

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, exchange gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi spend Christmas togetherGift to bokuruho~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slampora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slampora/gifts).



> My exchange gift to bokuroho
> 
> Merry Christmas! I wanted you to have a present on Christmas and I got this a few days before the exchange deadline so I really hope you like it! -u-

Hisoka was busy putting up Christmas lights around their room stepping on their bed to get around the room making the papers Illumi had on the bed begin to slide, "I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas." Illumi said annoyed gathering his papers up to look behind him at Hisoka, of course the clown would be wearing a headband with reindeer antlers... 

"I don't, but I love all the decorations so why not?" His socks made a small jingling sound as he regained his balance, "Besides, you celebrate it, why didn't you want to decorate?" 

He turned back to his papers, "I thought you would enjoy decorating more than I would." Not even a few seconds after he said that a pair of matching reindeer antlers were slipped onto his head. 

Clapping his hands together at Illumi's annoyed face, "Illumi with your pins so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Hisoka chuckled at his own joke, "Oh, come on, don't look at me like that, that was a gem." Illumi went back to his work at least before his papers were pulled out of his hands, "It's Christmas, take a day off, it's not like anyone else is going to killing your target." 

"You're not letting this go are you?" 

"Nope~" 

Giving off a sigh Illumi got off the bed, "How many lights do you have left to hang up?" 

Hisoka pointed to the living room, "I didn't know how much we needed so I just bought what they had left." When he was finally done taping lights to their wall he jumped off the bed, "You think these are enough?" 

Both walked into the room and saw the ridiculous amount of Christmas lights, "Did you get a tree?" 

So that's what he was forgetting, "Umm, I may have not exactly remembered that that was important..." He was putting his index fingers together in an innocent way, "This stuff is enough isn't it?"

If they were going to have Christmas Illumi wanted it done properly, "Well if you want to decorate we need a tree." 

"You sure we can find one this close to Christmas?" He could smell an adventure coming on~

"We can just order one online." Pulling up his phone he was already looking through lists.

"Hey wait," He pushed Illumi's phone down, "We should check around town first and see all the christmas lights." Plus this would be the perfect way to bond with Illumi without work getting in the way, "Don't you wanna have a fun Christmas with me?"

"For someone who prides themselves on independence and self you really are needy." Hisoka only gave him an innocent smile and played choir music from his phone.

"It'll be fun." There was no room for argument when Hisoka disappeared into their bedroom to put on two layers of jackets, a scarf and a dumb fox eared beanie that had pads to cover Hisoka's ears.

"Where did you even get that?" 

Hisoka held up a similar beanie but it was a black cat instead, "I got one that looked like you too~" 

"I'm good." He was going to turn around and let that be that, but Hisoka did that stupid face where his lip twitches and his eyes eyebrows scrunched together and he gets that look in his eyes that made him feel bad, damn what a stupid face... "Fine, I'll wear it." Before he could grab it Hisoka gave him a quick peck on the lips putting on his smirk.

"That's the spirit~" Illumi just grabbed his hoodie and went with Hisoka out to the car. 

\-----

The first lot they visited had no more big trees left and the rest that were left over were scrawny ugly little things, "Hey, look at this one! It's so cute~" It was a mini tree that was still in a pot to grow, "We can grow this one for next year, or however long it takes these things to grow." His smirk grew more sinister, "Than we can chop it down when it finally reaches it's full height..." Licking his lips with a moan. Illumi could see the lot owner give off a shiver of fear.

"It's too small." Besides Illumi wasn't in thew mood for another houseplant.

"Well, I'm taking it. How much?" He asked the lot owner.

"Free, just please leave." Hisoka shrugged and picked it up to bring it to the car. Whispering little encouraging words like how it would get plant food and enough water and how Hisoka would be the one to cut it down in it's prime. 

\----

"Looks like there's another lot a mile off." Taking a calm car ride was so different from their daily life, that Hisoka enjoyed these slow moments. The low hum of the engine, the snow falling delicately around them and the every so often street light passing them by out here in the forest. Looking over to Illumi he noticed how he leaned back in his seat seeming to feel relaxed as well, "So, what have your Christmases been like?" Illumi gave him a questioning look, "You know with your family? I can't imagine any holiday being normal for you all." 

"We usually get a huge tree that Mother decorates, all of us compete for best gift so that means more contracts." Though, his father would always keep the best ones for himself to tip the scale in his favor so Illumi used to contact Chrollo for any jobs he would hire him for, "This year I don't think Killua will be spending Christmas with us now that he has that thing to watch out for," At this his voice growled, "And Kalluto is stuck in another country because of the troupe he joined." Illumi wasn't sure what to do this Christmas with the family being broken up...

"Doesn't your family still get together during this time of year? Will you be going home this Christmas?" Would Illumi invite him to go along? Illumi took a pause, it didn't feel right without the whole family being present that he wasn't sure he should buy presents for just his parents, Zeno, and Milluki... "Well, I would like spending Christmas with you..." He quickly glanced at Hisoka who was looking out of the window but Illumi could see his reflection.

"How are your holidays spent, Hisoka?" 

"Well, I usually sit in and make a house of cards, maybe watch the movies that come on at night." A normal night for him really.

"You're lonelier than I thought you'd be." 

Hisoka took offense to that but grinned, "And just what did you think I do during the holidays?" 

"Get drunk, go to some party, stay out and walk the streets. I didn't think you could stand not having any attention." He could see a tongue being stuck out at him in his peripheral vision. 

"My, Illumi, do you really take me as some kind of party animal?" It was so interesting hearing how Illumi assumed certain things about him.

"You do seem like the flamboyant and wanton type." He kept his face stoic but sometimes it was worth seeing Hisoka surprised, it was his own entertainment. 

"I wonder why." Hisoka said shrugging.

\-----

Every tree lot they visited didn't seem to have any trees left and soon it was passed midnight, "Illumi, I don't think we're going to find a tree." And it was getting late... "Illumi?" 

"I will not stop until we find a decent tree." Hisoka buckled himself into his seat slowly after seeing the glint in Illumi's eye.

"Well, I don't think there's another lot for miles unless you cut down one of these trees over here." The car came to a sudden stop and Hisoka was barely able to bungee gum a pillow to stop him from hitting the dashboard full force, "Illumi?" 

\----

"I cannot believe you actually cut down a tree for this." Nevertheless the deed was done and Hisoka's own tree was sitting on their coffee table, "Are trees usually this sappy? All the ornaments are gonna get dirty." 

The tree scraped the top of the roof and they had to use bungee gum to keep it from falling off, though it was a beautiful tree lighted brightly with various red, gold, and pink ornaments "It's fine. Did you get any presents to put underneath it?"

"That's also important?" He hung up a small little ornament in the front with two little elves holding hands had to be the cutest one they owned. The sound of keys behind him though made him turn around, "Illumi?" 

"Can't have Christmas without presents."


End file.
